


A Cat, Hannibal?

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bitterness, Cats and Puppies, Cute asses, Ficlet, Fluff, Hannibal crack, Hannibal gets a cat, I saw a cute cat video, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Random AF, idfk, will has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Post fall-"I'm a dog person, which usually, Hannibal, most people hear and assume means Iam not a CAT person." Will almost snarled, uncrossing his ankles to step away whenthe feline approached him now, narrowly avoiding the claws that became dangerouslyinterested in his shoe-strings.ಠ╭╮ಠ





	

**Author's Note:**

> I...I saw a cute cat video and did this thing.
> 
> To be honest, Will's opinion on cats in this   
> are actually my own, 100% lol
> 
> So- here's the thing.  
> (╯°□°)╯

* * *

 

 

Will stood with his hips leaning on the back of the couch, arms and ankles crossed as  
he stared at Hannibal with an unpleasant look twisted on his face.

 

"Don't look at me like that, Will, you've got your little companion to care for and give  
most of your attention- what's so horrid of me bringing one of my own in?" Hannibal  
leaned over to allow the orange and white tabby cat bump it's little head against his  
knuckles, stretching lovingly through to pet itself before turning around and repeat  
the action.

 

"I'm a dog person, which usually, Hannibal, most people hear and assume means I  
am _not_ a **CAT** person." Will almost snarled, uncrossing his ankles to step away when  
the feline approached him now, narrowly avoiding the claws that became dangerously  
interested in his shoe-strings.

 

Hannibal chuckled lowly and shook his head, "No, I did not assume this, what I assumed  
was that you cared for all different kinds of animals, I apologize, but I'm not throwing  
Artemis out."

 

" **Arte** \- shit you named it already? What, as in daughter of Zeus and Leto? Goddess of the hunt?  
Christ, here I went and named my dog Shadow, you know, a shape produced by something  
blocking light. Make some poetry outta that, hm?"

 

"Well-" "Don't you _dare_ try and make poetry out of Shadow's name Hannibal, I swear to god."  
Hannibal cracked a small smile at him and picked up Artemis to keep her from attacking  
Will's feet.

 

"May I ask why you aren't so fond of cats, Will dear?"

 

Will glared at the purring thing rubbing against Hannibal's grey t-shirt, wondering how the man  
could scold his innocent beagle for licking the couch but allow this fur-monster shed on his own  
clothing.

 

"Dogs are good and never do anything wrong, **ever**. What I don't like is little temperamental **_shit-asses_ **  
latching onto my shins with razor sharp claws for simply walking too close to them."

 

Hannibal laughed at that, setting her back down as soon as Will stomped off, announcing he was going  
to bed. "He'll get used to you, darling." Artemis padded around his feet happily before flopping  
down to clean herself.

 

\---

 

Hannibal came out of the bathroom after showering the next morning, a towel wrapped around his  
waist as he stopped and grinned at the sleeping young man sprawled messily on his stomach in the bed.

 

Grabbing his phone from the bedside table, he opened the camera and began recording the sight.

 

Will sighed in his sleep, shifting a bit as Artemis curled upside-down between his bent arm and face,  
twisting back in an arch to stretch her paws out and pat at the boy's curls. Hannibal huffed a soft  
laugh, keeping the phone still as the cat purred with a short _'prrow'_. She seemed to be trying  
to make Will's sleep-messed curls into a bed, pawing at the locks and curling against his head  
only to slide down the side of his turned face.

 

After a few more moments watching the adorable event, Hannibal stopped recording and carefully  
picked Artemis up- silently praying she wouldn't refute leaving by trying to grab the young man's  
locks. Will would surely be traumatized after something like that, and he'd more than likely have

to let the cat go if he ever wanted him to forgive him.

 

It almost baffled Hannibal to think of, somehow Will could forgive him for gutting, cutting, and  
drugging him in the past, but for some reason the thought of a cat HE brought into the home  
sinking it's claws into him seemed frighteningly unforgivable.

 

What a strange young man he's fallen in love with.

 

Luckily, the feline didn't object leaving the bed, plopping down to the rug to wander around.

 

\---

 

Will cracked an eye open when Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed, lifting his head when  
he felt the mattress shift under the man's weight.

 

"Hey-" He smiled at Hannibal, sitting up on his elbow before his eyes shifted to the cat  
sitting on the bedside table licking it's paw. His smile dissolved and turned quick to  
a stern gaze back at Hannibal after spotting the in-your-face reminder.

 

Hannibal saw it and chuckled, holding the phone out as he pressed play on the video.

 

Will's eyes widened, brows scrunching together when he recognized the sleeping person  
being attacked by the furry orange creature as himself on the screen .

 

He was silent as he watched the recording, brow still furrowed- but a smile threatening to  
crack into a grin on his lips which brought a wider smirk to Hannibal's own.

 

"KHff, _oh my god_.." Will choked on a short scoff as he covered his mouth, secretly furious  
the damned man had shown him the insanely adorable moment.

 

Hannibal bit his lip and felt a heated victory flutter in his chest when Will blushed over his  
hiding smile, eyes shifting from the phone to Artemis who stretched long to crawl onto  
the bed with him again.

 

"God dammit." Will cursed and gently stroked the cat's noggin with caution- shooting a small,  
bitter but surrendering glare to the handsome foreign bastard.

 

"I knew you'd come around." Hannibal winked at him with a smirk.

 

\---------

 

 

**Bonus** :

 

**Will** : "Hannibal, Artemis just smacked Shadow in the face like, 60 times in two fucking seconds for sniffing  
her! Get your demon cat _OUT_ of his bed or I'm tossing her ass outside with a pair of tongs!!!"

 

 

**Hannibal** : *sighs from kitchen* "Now I have to hide the tongs."

 

 

 

 

                                                               

 


End file.
